


Boredom

by spamisspecialham



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A game of chase, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Denial of Feelings, Hunk has had enough of your BS, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, M/M, Queen Allura (Voltron), Shiro wants a nap, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), Wingman Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamisspecialham/pseuds/spamisspecialham
Summary: “Lance… let me ask….  and answer this truthfully: Did you really forget the bonding moment?”





	1. Stupid Mullet

**Author's Note:**

> This happened some time before season 3, so… very early in VLD and far away from the mess that was season 8.
> 
> It's going to be shorter than my other work... maybe 5 chapters or so. 
> 
> This was loosely based on an rp I did a while ago and unfortunately don’t have contact with my Lance rper, but I enjoyed rping with them. 😊

“I’m bored.”

Lance had been just thinking outloud, with nothing else to do. Allura, Coran, and Hunk were off to Balmera to visit Shay and get more crystals and Pidge had gone to visit the Olkari on a whim. Shiro had gone off to train and Keith… well, Lance had no idea where Keith skulked off to.

The Cuban boy leaned back and sighed, looking at the ceiling, thinking about the Red Paladin.

Stupid Keith. Stupid Keith and his mullet.

Stupid Keith and his temper… his impulsiveness.

Stupid cropped jackets… and emo tendencies…

Stupid badassery… stupidly beautiful eyes…

Stupid laugh that made his stomach get all twisted…

Stupid sass and… that ass…

 

WHOA.

 

HOLD THE PHONE.

 

Lance shot up and shook his head.

He had his eyes on the princess. Damn it, that was how his story was supposed to go.

He was a knight… a paladin… warrior and savior of the universe…

He was supposed to save the princess and she was going to fall in love with him.

That was how the stories Mama had always told him went.

 

Keith… well… he was like the dragon… the rival knight…

He was supposed to defeat him in battle and impress the princess…

Right?

 

_Ring Ring_

 

Lance turned on his communicator and Hunk’s face appeared on the screen.

“Hey, man,” Lance greeted, smiling at his friend.

“What’s with that look, Lance? You looked tired… were your thinking?” Hunk teased his best friend.

“Wow… and I thought you were the nice one,” the Blue Paladin stuck his tongue out teasingly, but then sighed.

“So I was right to message you,” Hunk frowned, “You like to ponder too many things when you’re by yourself.”

“Distract me then,” Lance pouted, “How is Balmera?”

“Good. Shay and I have been spending a lot of time together…” Hunk grinned.

“Did you ask her to be your girlfriend yet?” Lance smiled back, happy for his friend.

“Not yet… I dunno what the customs are… so… I’m asking Coran. So far, it hasn’t been working. He told me that I should squawk like a chicken… and Shay’s brother looked horrified. Shay thought it was endearing though.”

Lance cringed, “Remind me in a future time to not ask Coran for dating advice… ever.”

Hunk rolled his eyes, “Yep. Will do.”

“How’s Allura?” Lance asked, wondering how the princess was.

“All business,” Hunk shrugged, “She has a lot of things to take care of… she has been pushing herself. I worry sometimes… not because she’s weak… because she’s not. It’s more that… she’s not letting herself catch a break.”

“Well, that reminds me of someone else we know,” Lance grumbled, thinking of a certain Mullet…

“Well, not surprising… that’s your type, after all.”

“I do like independent…Wait, what?”

Lance stopped to look at his friend, almost dropping his communication device, “WHAT?”

“Dude, you… you like Keith and Allura… You like both of them,” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

“WHAT? I DON’T LIKE… UM…”

Lance paused and thought about it, but then shook his head, “I don’t like Keith like that…”

Hunk facepalmed, “Seriously, Lance…LANCE. Stop the denial…why else do you get all hyped up whenever we mention his name? Or, when he does something that risks his life. We all get upset, but you go ballistic every single time. Remember last week when he jumped in front of Pidge to save her and he ended up with a spear through his shoulder? You yelled at him until he got into the healing pod… and then proceeded to yell at him as he got out.”

“NOT TRUE.”

Hunk took a deep breath, obviously frustrated with his friend.

“Lance… let me ask….  and answer this truthfully: Did you really forget the bonding moment?”

Lance bit his lip and looked away.

_“We are a good team…”_

_Bright eyes… soft smile…_

“Maybe… but…”

“No buts. Look… I…”

In the distance, a gentle voice called.

“Hunk! I have some candy from Auntie…”

“Duty calls,” Hunk grinned, “And you, my friend, have more thinking to do…”

At that, the call ended.

Lance groaned and leaned back one more time, covering his face with his hands.

Him? Like Keith?

Hah…hah…ha…..mmm…

“No way,” Lance grumbled.

“No way what?”

Lance glanced up and felt his heart jump out of his chest.

“Nothing, Mullet!”

Keith rolled his eyes and walked off, muttering something under his breath.

Lance couldn’t help but let his eyes follow him until he was out of sight.

_Damn, I hate to see him go… but I love to watch him leave…_

Lance facepalmed and sighed.

Damn it.

Stupid bonding moment…

Stupid hips…

Stupid hair

But the thing was… Lance knew he was the stupidest part of this situation.

“Hunk’s right.”

That definitely ended Lance's boredom.


	2. Let Them Eat Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith… was…for lack of a better term… a heathen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the kind words and kudos! This might actually end up a little longer than I thought... so yay!

Now, what to do about this new revelation?

 

Lance sighed as he paced his room, pondering just that. Now, he didn’t always get the ladies, but he success rate wasn’t that bad either. He had a few successful dates before going out to space, but…

 

This was Keith he was thinking about.

 

Keith… was…for lack of a better term… a heathen.

 

He didn’t always get the finer intricacies of human interactions (and the first thing that came to mind was that cheer he was trying to get him to do when they were partying with the Arusians).

 

“Ugh… I like someone… and he’s as dense as a rock.”

 

“Um, hey, Lance, I need to ask you about something…”

 

The door swooshed open and there was Keith standing at the entrance of his room, a pen and paper in hand.

 

“Oh, hey man… buddy… um… dude,” Lance awkwardly greeted, his voice going an octave higher and squeakier.

 

Keith, however, didn’t notice. He just kept looking at his paper, chewing at the end of the pen where the pen cap was.

 

_I’d like for him to get his mouth on something else… STOP IT, LANCE!_

 

Lance groaned inwardly as he tried to get those distracting thoughts out of his head.

 

“What is it?” Lance asked quickly, sitting down and trying to recite the words to his favorite song in his head to distract himself.

 

“I was trying to take some notes about the lions for Pidge and I was going to ask about Blue… like… does she ever talk to you and stuff.”

 

“Sort of,” Lance shrugged, “She sends me messages, but they aren’t like words and stuff…more like feelings.”

 

“I see.”

 

As Keith wrote down what Lance said and as the other did so, Lance noticed something at the corner of his paper.

 

“Is that… a picture of a dog?”

 

“N-no!”

 

Keith held the pad of paper to his chest, turning bright red.

 

“Hey, man… it’s nothing to be ashamed of. I was just wondering… ya know. Like, it’s not a bad picture…”

 

Keith bit his lip and sighed, “It’s not a dog… It’s supposed to be Shiro…”

 

“What?” Lance cackled in laughter, “For real?”

 

However, he stopped when he saw Keith’s downcast expression. If he were some sort of animal, like a puppy or a kitten, his ears would have been flat against his head. Lance actually felt bad.

 

“Hey, it’s not that bad… You should probably just need to work on his nose or something,” Lance said, trying to be earnest.

 

“Maybe I should get him something else for his birthday…”

 

“Wait, it’s his birthday?”

 

Lance had almost forgotten… Shiro’s birthday was in a few hours…

 

Now it made a lot more sense that Keith and Shiro stayed behind and why everyone else left…. And…

 

“Oh, I’m sure he’ll like it, Keith… the fact that you even thought of him at all for that matter. The guy was in space for a long time… I’m sure he’s not picky.”

 

Keith sighed as he looked at his drawing, “I suppose…”

 

“Here… why don’t we bake a cake as well? I’m no Hunk, but I can still make a tres leches cake that will make you salivate at the mere thought of it,” Lance grinned.

 

Keith perked up at the idea of it, “Oh, that is actually a good idea.”

 

“Actually? Come on, Keith… my ideas are always brilliant.”

 

“Mhmmm… totally… like racing down as fast as we could and crashing our lions was a great idea,” Keith rolled his eyes before laughing, which made Lance beam. He made that happen… He made stoic Keith Kogane laugh… and he was adorable.

 

“It’s settled, then… we’ll make a cake and when everyone comes back, we’ll wish him a happy birthday.”

 

Lance then got up and held out his hand.

 

Keith looked at the hand, raising an eyebrow, “Why do we need to shake hands on it?”

 

“Because we need to make an agreement not to kill each other while we’re doing this.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but shook Lance’s hand, Lance’s warm hands touching his cold ones. Keith gave a firm shake and smiled, “There.”

 

Lance reluctantly pulled away and said, “It’s a date then… I mean, a deal! I meant deal!”

 

“Uh, sure,” Keith shrugged and walked off, “I’ll meet you there.”

 

Lance watched as the other walked off, groaning once more.

 

“He’s gonna kill me… I’m gonna die… and I won’t even care… because, damn…I’ve got it bad.”


	3. Jack of All Trades

**“Keith, pass the sugar.”**

**“Here.”**

**Lance pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow as he held the container in his hands.**

**“What?” Keith shrugged, unsure why exactly Lance was giving him that look.**

**The kitchen was a wreck and Keith was sure that Hunk would scold both of them for desecrating his beloved haven, but…**

**“That’s salt, Mullet.”**

**“I-I knew that!”**

**Keith snatched the salt back, embarrassed. Lance had been kind enough to help him this fiasco of a project… but things like this weren’t part of Keith’s repertoire of skills.**

**Keith wasn’t surprised that it was a part of Lance’s, though. Lance, goofball and all that he was, was a Jack of All Trades. Keith had only heard from conversations when he was in the Garrison of Lance being good at a lot of things… futbol (soccer), drawing, languages, painting, carpentry, automobile mechanics… the list went on.**

**When they ended up in space, Keith’s experience with the Cuban boy further attested to that… and only added more things to the running list of things Lance was good at… marksmanship, stage performance, writing, giving advice, and even… flirting…**

**Lance may not have had the best memory for certain things (like that bonding moment, excuse you), but he was good at a lot of things…**

**Keith, however, knew he only had a few set of skills that he felt competent in… and while they were useful in intergalactic warfare, in everyday life… not so much.**

**“Right,” Lance chuckled and handed Keith the spoon, “Why don’t you just mix for me then?”**

**Keith nodded and started to stir the batter with all his might. As he stirred, sprays of batter started to fly everywhere, on his clothes, on the counter…**

**“Whoa! Slow down! Geeze, you’re not trying to torture it!” Lance exclaimed, gripping Keiths’s forearm.**

**“But you said to stir!”**

**“That’s not stirring.”**

**The Blue Paladin walked right behind Keith and placed his hands over his, guiding his movements with his gentle, warm hands, “You gotta treat it with care… be gentle with it… show it some love…”**

**Keith felt his face heat up at being so close to Lance. He could feel his body heat against his back, the hard, firm planes of his torso fit against the curvature of his back like a puzzle piece. In silence, they worked like that, Lance passing various ingredients for Keith to stir.**

**After a while, Keith placed the batter into the pan (which he insisted that he could do on his own) while Lance absentmindedly rubbed circles onto his waist, not knowing where else they should rest.**

**Keith knew he should have said something, but it felt so calming and…**

**“Boop!”**

**Keith suddenly felt something sticky drip down his nose. He swiped it from his nose with a fingertip and glared at Lance from over his shoulder.**

**“Seriously, Lance! Are you five?”**

**Lance backed away and grinned, “Doesn’t matter how old I am… I bet I’m still faster than you!”**

**At that, Lance made a mad spring down the hall in glee.**

**“Oh, it's on, McClain!”**

**Keith sprung after him, zooming through the empty halls of the castle. He could hear the other boy cackle in glee as they played.**

**Lance turned a corner, smirking as he spared Keith a brief sidelong glance, “You’re gonna lose, Mullet!”**

**In that split second, however, Lance almost tripped, but caught himself and that gave Keith enough time to catch up to him, barreling into his arms.**

**“Whoa! Hey, man! You okay?”**

**Keith groaned and looked up to see Lance peering down at him with concern. How dare Lance’s eyes be that blue?**

**And those hands were on his waist again, holding him securely….**

**It was messing with Keith…**

**Add that to the list of things Lance was good at.**

**“Um….I…”**

**Keith shoved Lance hard, pushing him away.**

**“TAG!”**

**He ran away, hoping Lance hadn’t noticed his flustered expression. All he could hear from the Blue Paladin was, “THAT WAS UNNECESSARILY ROUGH, KEITH!”**

**Keith kept running and running… until he was pulled back by…**

**TBC**


End file.
